


Well Deserved Vacation

by Golden_Asp



Series: Ardyn YesCon Week works [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Ardyn yes con week, Cherry Blossoms, Day One, M/M, bareback, so they do, they just need to have sex, vacation sex, well deserved vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ignis hadn't been on a vacation in he couldn't remember how long.  He managed to get into one of the hottest resorts in the country, and made the long trek to one of their private hot springs.  He had not expected to meet an incredibly handsome man at the cherry blossom covered spring, and he certainly didn't expect the mind blowing sex that followed.  He definitely needed this vacation.





	Well Deserved Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my offering for day one of Ardyn yes con week! I love this pairing.
> 
> Art by Miura Sky  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MiuraSky)  
> I have a twitter too.  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/golden_asp)

Ignis looked around the hot springs. It had been quite a hike to get here once he had left the resort proper, but it had been worth it. Steam rose from the hot springs, twisting around the cherry blossoms overhanging them. The air was cool, the steam thick, obscuring his view and making the springs seem like they were part of a different world.

Ignis sighed, inhaling the smell of the cherry blossoms. This was what he had been looking for; peace, quiet, solitude.

He quickly began to strip, folding his shirt and setting it on a nearby rock. He sat next to his shirt, pulling his shoes and socks off. He skinned out of his pants, folding them on top of his shirt. He stood up, wearing nothing but his briefs. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband and pulled them down, tossing them on his pants. He reached into his bag to pull out his glasses case; no use getting in the water with his glasses, they’d get all fogged up.

“Now, this is a sight worth seeing,” a voice came from the steam shrouded springs.

Ignis let out a yelp, spinning to face the springs. His glasses case clattered to the ground as Ignis hastily covered his groin.

“Oh, don’t do that,” the voice said. Male, definitely. “One shouldn’t hide such beauty.”

Ignis wasn’t sure how beautiful he looked considering he was bright red and had his hands covering his dick. A quiet chuckle wafted from the mist.

Ignis swallowed, glancing at his clothes. Should he get dressed and leave?

“Forgive me, sir. The resort said that this spot was empty.”

“Oh, it’s not a problem. Most people don’t like the hike to get up here. I myself enjoy the peace and quiet.”

Ignis swallowed. “I can leave.”

“Of course you can’t,” the man said. Ignis really wished he could see the man. “You paid for the delight of being at this wonderful resort, and you hiked the four miles to get here. I am not so cold hearted to send such a stalwart man away.”

Ignis couldn’t help the way his lips twitched in a smile. “May I have your name, sir? If we are to share the springs?”

“Ah, I am a man of no consequence, my dear.”

Ignis let his hands fall, leaving himself uncovered. He took his glasses off and snapped them into the case.

He thought he heard a swift intake of air as he turned to face the springs, cock free. “I doubt that, sir. After all, you made the hike yourself, unless you dropped in with a helicopter.”

The man laughed. “Perhaps I did. And tell me, my friend, what is your name?”

“Ignis Scientia, if introductions are to be made.”

Ignis walked through the steam to the edge of the pool. He knelt, dipping his hand in the water. He let out a pleased sigh; it was just shy of scalding.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Ignis Scientia.”

Ignis looked up, breath catching in his throat as the mist parted, revealing his companion. 

The man had long, dark hair, tied back in a knot at the base of his neck with strands floating loose around his face. Ignis could just make out hazel eyes in the light of the full moon, a five o’clock shadow across strong cheeks, and lips curled in a smirk. Ignis’ eyes drifted down the man’s chest. He was well defined, water droplets rolling down over his pecs into the planes of his abs. He was older than Ignis by a fair bit, but looked damn good.

Really, really good, actually. Ignis swallowed as the man held his hand out. Ignis reached out, hand encased in a strong, calloused grip.

“Ardyn Izunia,” the man said, those sinful lips still curled into a smirk.

“Pleasure,” Ignis managed to get out. Ardyn smiled wider as he dropped Ignis’ hand.

“Won’t you join me?” Ardyn asked, stepping back deeper into the pool.

Ignis stood up and stepped into the water, closing his eyes in bliss the deeper he got. He stood in the center. The water came to just above his nipples.

“There’s a ledge to sit on over here,” Ardyn said, waving from his perch on said ledge. Ignis moved closer, trying to get a better look at Ardyn.

The moonlight was filtered through the cherry blossom trees, throwing twisted shadows across the pool. Ignis settled next to Ardyn, head falling back as the water worked its magic. 

Ardyn looked at the young man at his side. Handsome, no doubt about it. Lean muscles, hair that Ardyn wanted to run his fingers through. He thought those eyes were green, and Ardyn loved green eyes.

“So, Ignis Scientia, what brings you to this lovely spring?”

Ignis shifted, looking at Ardyn. “I needed a vacation. A friend told me about this place, and it sounded perfect. I had to book months in advance.”

“It is a very popular place,” Ardyn agreed. “I have a standing reservation.”

Ignis’ eyebrows shot up. Just who was this man? Ignis had been saving for nearly a year to afford this place.

“Impressive,” Ignis said.

Ardyn laughed quietly, the sound running down Ignis’ spine like slick fur. Ignis tried to repress the shiver.

“And tell me, what do you do at work?”

Ignis smiled slightly. “I own and operate a bakery and flower shop.”

Ardyn’s eyebrows shot up. “A bakery _and_ flower shop in one?”

“High Bread Flowers,” Ignis said dryly. Ardyn snorted, throwing his head back and laughing.

“Indeed,” Ardyn said. His fingers grazed up Ignis’ arm, eyes drawn to the goosebumps rising in their wake.

“What made you decide to do both?” Ardyn asked quietly.

“I enjoy gardening and my friends in college used to pay me to bake for them. It came together a few years ago when I managed to purchase a small building. I do pretty well, though since I’m my only employee the hours are long.”

“No wonder you needed a vacation,” Ardyn murmured.

Ignis nodded, inching closer to the other man.

“And you?” Ignis asked, knee pressing into Ardyn’s. 

“Oh, nothing so exciting,” Ardyn said. “A simple office job, I assure you.”

Ignis had a feeling he wasn’t being entirely honest, but let it go.

“In fact, I believe I’ve walked past your quaint shop before,” Ardyn said. “It always seemed quite busy around lunch.”

Ignis nodded. “I do fairly well for myself.”

He inched closer to Ardyn. It was hard to smell the man over the scent of the cherry blossoms, but he wanted to. He wanted to touch, to run his hands over that well-built body and explore.

It had been…well, longer than Ignis liked to admit since his last relationship. Owning his own business and making ends meet had taken up a lot of his time.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this close to another man.

Ardyn ran his fingers over Ignis’ arm, watching the younger man intently. He could tell Ignis was interested in him, and Ardyn was just as interested. He had been annoyed when he realized that someone had come to the secretive hot springs, but as he watched the man undress his annoyance slowly dissipated. The man had to be one of the most beautiful people Ardyn had ever seen.

Ardyn grazed his fingers up to Ignis’ shoulder, smirking at the shudder from the younger man.

Ignis lifted his eyes, meeting Ardyn’s in the shadows of the trees.

Ignis swallowed. He wondered if Ardyn was in a relationship with anyone. He took a deep breath. He would never know if he didn’t ask.

“Are you involved with someone?” Ignis blurted, cheeks staining a deep red.

Ardyn laughed richly, that sound traveling down Ignis’ body straight to his dick.

“No. I am not.” Ardyn leaned forward, breath brushing Ignis’ ear. “Why do you ask?” he purred.

Ignis shuddered. “Because I would very much like to kiss you.”

Ignis was surprised at his own daring. He wasn’t the type of person to hook up with random men he met at a hot springs. The few relationships he’d had in his life had been slow, long things. He had never met someone and just… _wanted_ them before.

“Then kiss me,” Ardyn said, leaning into Ignis’ space.

Ignis looked at him, reaching up and brushing a cherry blossom from Ardyn’s hair. He surged forward, crushing their lips together. Ardyn’s arm went around him, pulling Ignis onto his lap without breaking the desperate, messy kiss.

Ignis’ legs went to either side of Ardyn’s hips, hot water sloshing around them as their bodies came together. Ignis ran his hands over Ardyn’s chest, tweaking his nipples and dragging his nails over wet flesh. 

He could feel Ardyn’s cock, standing at attention between them. He rolled his hips forward, his own dick pressing against the older man’s. Ardyn groaned into the kiss, hands dropping to grab at Ignis’ ass, pulling Ignis flush against him, their cocks trapped between their bodies.

“Fuck,” Ardyn muttered, nipping at Ignis’ lips. Ignis looked at him, pupils blown wide in the moonlight.

Ardyn pulled back slightly, resting their foreheads together. Ignis panted, breath warm over Ardyn’s slightly chapped lips.

“I normally don’t do this kind of thing,” Ignis said quietly.

Ardyn cupped the back of Ignis’ head, pulling him close and kissing him.

“We can stop now, if you wish.”

Ignis frowned at him. “That is certainly not what I said.”

Ardyn laughed richly, pressing his lips against Ignis’ pulse point. Ignis tilted his head back, moaning quietly to the moon.

Ignis shuddered in Ardyn’s grip. Yes, he wanted this. He wanted this man, in this spot, the moonlight filtering through the trees, cherry blossoms raining gently around them.

He fisted his hand in Ardyn’s dark hair and kissed him, tongue sliding into Ardyn’s mouth. Ardyn grinned into the kiss, rocking his hips to rub their cocks together again.

His fingers slid between Ignis’ ass cheeks, rubbing tentatively at his puckered hole. Ignis moaned, going still at the touch. The water seemed to mute the sensation, but it did nothing to stifle the heat pooling low in Ignis’ stomach.

Ardyn watched Ignis closely, his finger rubbing circles at Ignis’ entrance. When the younger man didn’t stop him, Ardyn pushed the tip of his finger in.

Ignis moaned, back arching at the intrusion. Ardyn went slow, well aware that water didn’t make the greatest lube, but he was loath to get out of the hot springs. Ignis certainly didn’t seem to mind.

Ardyn pushed his finger in up to the knuckle, moaning quietly. Ignis rocked back onto Ardyn’s calloused finger. His cock twitched, precome leaking into the water.

Ardyn kissed along his jaw, finger curling inside Ignis. Ignis moaned, clenching around his finger. Ardyn worked a second finger in, going still as Ignis gasped, burying his head in Ardyn’s neck.

Ardyn cooed gently to him, rubbing his back with his free hand while he waited for Ignis to get used to the intrusion of his fingers. He pressed gentle kisses against Ignis’ neck, waiting. Ignis nodded, giving Ardyn the go ahead.

Ardyn slowly began to thrust his fingers into Ignis, scissoring them apart with every thrust.

Ignis moaned. Each time Ardyn spread his fingers, hot water seeped into Ignis’ ass.

“Oh, fuck,” Ignis moaned, rocking back onto his fingers. “Ardyn,” he whispered.

Ardyn kissed him hard. The sound of his name on Ignis’ lips was utterly divine. 

“Please,” Ignis whispered.

“Please what? Tell me what you want.”

“You,” Ignis cried as Ardyn found his prostate. “I want you, Ardyn!”

He had never wanted another person as much as he had Ardyn. Maybe it was the location, the springs and the cherry blossoms and moonlight filtering down around them. Maybe it was the fact that Ignis hadn’t been in a relationship in a few years and Ardyn was beautiful.

Ignis didn’t know. He didn’t want to question it. He wanted Ardyn, and given how hard Ardyn was between them, he was just as wanted.

Ardyn spread his fingers, letting more of the water in. Ignis moaned, the feeling of the hot water and Ardyn’s fingers making his cock twitch.

“Ready?” Ardyn whispered.

Ignis nodded, gasping as Ardyn pulled his fingers free. Ardyn grabbed Ignis by the hips and lifted him slightly, wrapping his free hand around his cock.

“I will go slow,” Ardyn whispered in Ignis’ ear. Ignis nodded, wrapping his arms around Ardyn’s shoulders. He gasped, feeling Ardyn’s head pressed against his hole.

He bit his lip, tears flooding his eyes as Ardyn’s cock breached his entrance. Ardyn whispered soothingly in his ear, rubbing his back.

“Just…give me a moment,” Ignis croaked, arms tight around Ardyn’s neck.

“I’ve got you,” Ardyn whispered.

Ignis took a deep breath, body slowly relaxing. He wiggled his hips, working himself deeper onto Ardyn’s cock.

“Don’t push yourself,” Ardyn whispered, fingers buried in Ignis’ damp hair. 

“Feels good,” Ignis gasped, groaning as Ardyn bottomed out. 

Ardyn closed his eyes, reveling in the tight, wet heat of Ignis’ ass. It was amazing, and Ardyn wasn’t sure he was going to last long. 

Ignis opened his eyes, staring into Ardyn’s. Ardyn’s lips curled in a smile.

“You are so beautiful,” Ardyn whispered.

Ignis looked down at him, the moon haloed behind his head, cherry blossoms raining down around him. His cheeks were stained the same pink as the blossoms, and Ardyn had never seen anything as perfect as the man on his cock.

“So are you,” Ignis murmured, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Slowly, he began to move on Ardyn’s length, moaning at the stretch and the burn and the hot water.

Ardyn kept his hands on Ignis’ waist, moving in time with the man in his arms. Their tongues tangled together, nails marking wet flesh. Ignis moaned into the kiss, Ardyn’s cock stretching his hole.

Ardyn bit at his lips, drawing back to see Ignis’ kiss swollen lips turn in a smile. He pulled Ignis close enough that the younger man’s cock rubbed at his abdomen. He kissed Ignis hard, letting go of his hips with one hand and wrapping it around his cock.

Ignis keened as Ardyn drove his thumb into his slit. Ignis’ hips bucked, hole clamping down Ardyn’s dick. Ardyn groaned, cock pulsing.

Ardyn stroked him roughly and Ignis shouted his name to the cherry blossoms as he came. Thick white strands pulsed into the water.

Ardyn cried out, yanking Ignis close for a heated kiss. His balls tightened and he emptied his load into Ignis’ tight channel with a yell.

His arms tightened around Ignis, cock twitching inside Ignis. They panted, kissing softly as they came down from their high.

“That was wonderful,” Ignis said, head against Ardyn’s shoulder.

“It was,” Ardyn murmured, pressing a kiss against Ignis’ hair. 

He tilted his head back, smiling up at the sky. Ignis was heavy in his lap, flaccid cock trapped between them. Ardyn gently pulled out of Ignis, seed leaking into the hot springs. Ignis groaned, smiling against Ardyn’s neck.

“So, Ignis,” Ardyn said, a laugh in his voice, “how long is your vacation?”

Ignis pulled his head back, smiling. “A week.”

Ardyn smiled. It was going to be a very good week.

FFXV

Ignis sighed as the last customer of the day left. He stood up straight and stretched, inhaling the scent of his flowers. 

Every day he hoped to see familiar purple red hair and hazel eyes. Every day he was disappointed. 

His vacation had been over a month ago, and he felt that he and Ardyn had had a real connection. He should’ve known better, especially after he had come back and finally realized who Ardyn Izunia actually was.

The CEO of one of the largest technological contract companies in the country, Izunia Enterprises. No wonder the man had a standing reservation at that resort.

Ignis turned back to the counter, putting away the last of the pastries. The bell over the door rang and Ignis sighed, shoulders slumping. He was exhausted. Maybe he should try to hire someone.

“I’m sorry, but I’m about to close,” Ignis called.

“I know,” a familiar voice said.

Ignis gasped, spinning to face the door. Ardyn Izunia stood there, wearing a very nice pinstripe suit, hair pulled back. Ignis swallowed. He had nearly forgotten what the man looked like.

“Ardy—Mr. Izunia,” Ignis corrected. He wasn’t sure how he should address the man now.

Ardyn stepped forward. “Oh, come now, Ignis. I think you know my body well enough that we’re beyond niceties, don’t you?”

Ignis blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. He dropped his gaze, looking at Ardyn from behind his lashes.

“I…ah…never thought I’d see you again,” Ignis said quietly.

“I know,” Ardyn said, stepping right up against Ignis. Ignis shuddered at his proximity. God, he’d missed the man. He had it bad.

“I walked by every day,” Ardyn said softly, running his fingers down Ignis’ arm, “wondering how to approach you.”

“I do believe you figured out every approach I like,” Ignis said dryly.

Ardyn bit back a laugh, then went quiet, looking into Ignis’ eyes. “For sex, yes. But I was thinking…”

Ignis took a deep breath. He felt hope blossom in his chest.

“Yes?”

“Would you like to go out to dinner?”

The hope bloomed into a fully-fledged flower. Ignis smiled.

“When?”

“I was thinking right now.”

Ignis smiled, flipping the sign from open to closed.

Ardyn pressed Ignis against the counter, cupping his chin. Ignis slipped his arms around Ardyn’s waist.

“I missed you,” Ignis admitted quietly.

Ardyn smiled, eyes soft. “Come to dinner, and then we’ll take it from there.”

Ignis pulled him close for kiss, relaxing into Ardyn’s embrace.

“Come, we have reservations,” Ardyn said, stepping back.

“I’m not exactly dressed for a nice dinner,” Ignis said, gesturing to his simple work clothes.

“No matter what you wear, you look perfect,” Ardyn said. Ignis flushed, following him out the door and walking onto the street. He locked the door to his little shop, eyebrow climbing at the very nice car parked in front.

Ardyn opened the car door for Ignis, helping him in. Ignis buckled his seatbelt, watching as Ardyn got in the driver’s seat and started the car.

Ignis watched the city fly by, smiling when Ardyn took his hand.

“Where are we going?” Ignis asked, frowning as another restaurant went by.

“Harborview Lights,” Ardyn said, turning towards the bay. Ignis blinked.

“I’m definitely not dressed well enough for that place,” Ignis said. It was one of the fanciest places in the city.

Ardyn smiled at him. “Considering I own it, you’re dressed fine.”

Ignis couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “Of course you do.”

Ignis smiled as Ardyn led him to the balcony after they parked. Ardyn poured him a glass of nice wine. Ignis took it with a thanks.

“To you,” Ardyn said, lifting his glass.

Ignis tapped the rim of his own wine glass against Ardyn’s. “To us.”

“To us,” Ardyn agreed, sipping his wine.

Ignis smiled, lacing their fingers together.

Ardyn kissed his hand.

They ate dinner in an easy silence.

“So,” Ardyn asked slyly. “Are you busy tomorrow night?”

“Why do you ask?” Ignis said, sipping his wine.

“Dinner?”

Ignis threw his head back and laughed, launching himself around the table and kissing Ardyn hard.

They would have dinner together every night for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love!


End file.
